


【宏晉】草莓焦糖馬卡龍鬆餅

by dawn_rain



Category: SpeXial
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawn_rain/pseuds/dawn_rain
Summary: ******身為藝人，黃偉晉一直都有注意外表儀容的好習慣。例如護唇膏，就是隨身必備之一。





	【宏晉】草莓焦糖馬卡龍鬆餅

最近入手了主打甜點系列的護唇膏，因為沒辦法決定要甚麼味道，偉晉選擇乾脆都買下來，畢竟是常備的消耗品，總都會用到的嘛！

甜香的味道深得他心，滋潤度也還不錯所以時常使用，這段時間只要靠得偉晉近一點就會聞到草莓味或焦糖味。

結束娛百拍攝，還有點時間便跟風田一起走，去公司宿舍走走，還順便玩了風田的電腦遊戲。  
正好得知團長大人也剛好在宿舍，於是打算去找人聊聊天談談心。

「宏正~」敲門。  
門後傳來腳步聲，沒多久喀嚓一聲門打開。  
「哦？來宿舍玩啊？進來吧。」

******

兩人其實很久沒好好的聚一聚了，雖然最近工作上都會在一起，但都有其他人在，顧慮較多也沒什麼時間，難得今天遇到了，總算可以聚聚說些別人不知的體己話。

兩個人什麼都能聊，只要在一起聊著聊著就停不下來。

 

「你鼻子也太靈了吧！是護唇膏啦！我最近才買的，很香欸！不過就是香氣沒有味道，這味道也散很快你居然還聞得到？」

從包裡摸出隨身帶的護唇膏給宏正看，隨手拿了一支起來順便補擦一下。

宏正拿起另一支，看偉晉補擦後飄來淡淡草莓香，意味深長的笑了笑，隨口回說「肯定是你太常擦了，擦到都有味道殘留了。」  
「哈哈哈怎麼會啦！」

 

「欸、偉晉，你有兩個一起擦過嗎？」打開護唇膏，宏正在偉晉面前比劃問道。  
「沒有，誰會這樣擦啦、也太奇怪，最多就是交換擦而已，你要幹嘛？」

「過來，擦擦看。」  
「欸~」皺眉。  
「都是護唇膏不會怎樣啦，說不定會混合出新的味道啊！」努力說服。

「只會被蓋掉啦……好啦好啦給你擦…」  
人往宏正面前湊近，嘴唇微張給他擦上另一個味道的護唇膏。

「好了、這樣算什麼？草莓焦糖馬卡龍鬆餅？」宏正調笑。  
「沒有這種東西啦………唔、…嗯……」  
偉晉想反嘴，卻不料被封住唇舌，甜蜜又熱烈，唇舌交纏發出水聲令人害羞，但親吻間的柔情蜜意也讓他沉醉。

深吻結束雙唇分開，宏正仍然把人攬在懷裡一下一下的輕吻。

「明明就只有香氣沒什麼味道……你怎麼還一直親！」好脾氣主唱帶著不自覺的撒嬌語氣小小抱怨。  
「你有味道就夠了~」撩對象情話滿分的團長大人。

順手拿起落在一旁的護唇膏，在主唱面前晃了晃。  
「再擦嗎？」笑。  
「還來！？護唇膏不是這樣用的啦！」滿面羞紅。

 

*****

幾天後—

幫偉晉做好造型還陪人去7-11買東西的好友Jimmy拍完IG限時後，看著主唱大人結帳的東西挑眉。

「欸、黃偉晉，之前不是才看你買了新的護唇膏嗎？有用這麼快？」Jimmy先生表示疑惑。  
「啊、喔........那個......太甜了啦哈哈」主唱搔搔鼻子，乾笑回應。

Jimmy先生看著某人發紅的耳朵，決定甚麼都不說。

 

—END—


End file.
